Who plays with fire, gets burned by fire
by XXcrazygirlxx
Summary: Somebody is messing with the minds of Percy, Thalia and Nico. When Nico talks to Percy about Thalia, Percy starts to feel something for her.  But does she have the same feelings? Please read and review!


_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Percy Jackson series:-(**_

_**I hope you like the story. It is my very first story, so don't be harsh on me.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter One<strong>_

And there the three powerful halfgods stood facing the person who played with their mind. How it all started. I will begin with Percy's story.

He was just staring at his math teacher at Yancy academy. (yes, Chiron did a good word for Percy and he returned to Yancy.) He wasn't really paying attention to the teacher, but just thought how much Yancy hadn't changed in the past six years. They rebuild the school, after it had burned last summer, just like it was. It was boring; the teacher Mrs. Nosly wasn't really interesting. She was talking about algebra, which Percy didn't understand a word off.

Mrs. Nosly was about to ask a question to the class when the class exploded. Percy was immediately awake. With his brain now working on speed, he knew there was something wrong.

If you're a halfgod, there is always something wrong with an exploding class.

He ran out of the class. There was still a thick layer of smoke, but there was no sign that anybody had heard the explosion. So he went to the nearest class and said what happened. The teacher didn't believe him and said that he had to go back to the class and that he was just daydreaming, so the teacher would be worried about him. He felt angry; why did nobody believe him in this place? But what was bothering him the most was that in the smoke, he thought he saw the shapes of Nico Di Angelo and Thalia. He ran back to the class and back in the smoke he saw the shapes. He ran to the shapes, but they were gone. He looked around; he saw them again now on the east bloc. He thought it was weird that his two friends were there at the moment of the explosion, but it was weirder that they were running away from him, like they went to him, but wanted to avoid him at the same time. He ran to them. He would explain why he ran away, but why would nobody would believe him, nobody ever does at Yancy. He ran after them all the way down to the Empire State Building, where he saw that they were taking the elevator. They were going to the 600st floor: Olympus. But why would they go to there, why didn't they talk to him before they went away? He went inside.

But just when he wanted to ask to the 600st floor, Thalia came in.

"Thalia?"

"Percy?"

"You just went inside the elevator, together with Nico" They both said at the same time.

"That's impossible, I am standing here." A boy said behind Thalia.

"Nico!" They said surprised.

* * *

><p>Now the story of Thalia:<p>

"Alright Hunters, good work, take a break before we move on." Thalia said.

The Hunters nodded and went to look for a shop with food.

"Maybe I should call Chiron and ask if I can go to the camp for a break, I can stay at my father's cabin." Thalia thought.

"You want to go back to the camp, you never made?" Emily asked.

"What?" Thalia asked in surprise.

"You know I can read minds like satyrs, well I think you deserve that. You always do the hard work."

"You're kidding, I work hard? I always look when you fight."

"Yes, that's true, but what I mean is: without you, the team isn't complete and with you having a mind that doesn't work is not good for the team." Emily said.

"You're right; I should ask Chiron for going to the camp. I can train in the meantime." Thalia muttered.

"Exactly, then you will be extra strong when the time comes that they will need you again. Oké?" Emily said.

Thalia nodded.

She pulled her phone out of her jeans pocket and called Chiron.

"Hey, I am Chiron, the activities director. Who are you and what can I do for you? If you are a mortal and you pulled a wrong number, you will never know about this; if you're a young demi-god, who is in danger, may I help you?" Chiron asked.

"Chiron, it's just me, Thalia."

"Ah…"

"I am daughter of Zeus, you know, the god with the lightning bolt, the very powerful weapon, which he uses to kill people when he is angry." Thalia answered in a bored voice.

"Ok, why did you call? Are you in trouble?" Chiron asked.

"No…" Thalia began.

"Because I can send a team immediately." Chiron went on. "Do I have to send a team?"

"… I want to ask, if I could go to the camp for a few weeks and train and rest a little." Thalia explained.

"THALIA, YOU HAVE TO COME." The hunters yelled at her.

"I COME." She yelled back "I have to hang up, Chiron; I think there's a problem."

Chiron tried to say something, but she hang up.

"What?" she asked, running to her hunters.

"There was an explosion in that street and what we remembered from last summer…" They began.

"Just go on, what is it?" Thalia asked nervous? What if some friend died in the explosion?

"We thought we saw Percy Jackson together with Nico Di Angelo."

"I don't see them, where are they?"

"They ran away. We think that they made the explosion to get your attention." They replied.

The hunters waited for an answer of Thalia, but she was so shocked, she couldn't say anything.

"Eh…"

"Maybe…you should go after them." Vanessa suggested.

"Good idea." Thalia said "Which way did they go?"

"To the left, in the direction of the Empire State Building." Vanessa answered.

Thalia began to run. So Percy and Nico were heading off to the Empire State Building, for what? To blow that up too?

Thalia was getting closer to the smoke and noticed that the smoke was getting thicker and thicker.

Thalia ran into the street of the Empire State Building and saw…indeed Nico and Percy heading to the entrance.

Thalia ran as fast as she could, but what she saw inside, was weird.

"Thalia." Percy said surprised.

"Percy." Thalia said in her turn surprised.

"You just went inside the elevator together with Nico." They both said it at the same time.

"That's impossible, I am standing right here." A boy said from behind Thalia.

"Nico?" Again at the same time.

* * *

><p>And now Nico's story.<p>

"But Dad, Percy is complete save to hang out with." Nico complained to his dad.

"I don't want you hanging out with that seakid." Hades answered loudly.

"You know, you should listen to your dad." Persephone said.

"You're only saying that because you loved Bianca more than me. It's not fair."Nico complained.

'I didn't love Bianca more than you; she was just my favorite." Persephone was the one who complained now.

"Yes, you did." Nico yelled at his stepmom.

"And you always think Percy has a bad influence on me, but what do you think of yourself?" Nico yelled at his dad. "It's not really like you are the perfect rolmodel for me."

"Don't yell to him like that.' Demeter said "Hades, can't you just let the kid go, so we can rest."

"MOTHER!" Persephone yelled at her mother.

"What, did I say anything wrong?" Demeter asked.

"You just want to get rid of the boy, if Hades forbids him to go and see the kid-who-always-save-the-day, then he can't go."

"Like you want that kid in here, you hate him."

"That's something else, stepmoms have to be cruel."

"Ladies, you are a guest in my house. Don't argue all the time. It's annoying.

While the adults were arguing, Nico saw his chance and went out the room. When he closed the doors he could here his dad say: "Hey, where is the kid?"

"Finally, daylight." Said Nico relieved.

_Nico _whispered a voice behind him. _Nico_

Nico turned and faced nothing, except an old tree. Then something behind him moved, he turned again and saw, just in time, Percy.

"Hey Percy." No reaction.

"Percy. Don't ignore me."

Still, no response. Percy kept running towards the North. Now, what was in the North…the Empire Sate building. Oh no, Luke didn't get a hold on him to. Percy could get immediately inside Olympus without anybody questioning.

"Hey Thalia." He heard Percy saying.

All right, this was excessively weird for words. Percy and Thalia, together, running towards the Empire State Building.

Nico decided to go after them; maybe he could stop them before it was too late.

Down to fifth avenue and the entrance of the empire state building.

He stopped. Thalia and Percy looked each other confused. As if, they suddenly realized, it was wrong what there were going to do.

"You just went inside the elevator together with Nico." They said at the same time.

"That is impossible," He said. "I am standing right here."

"Nico?"

"Oké, this is weird. You two, together and surprised to see me. What were you guys planning? I don't think Annabeth or Lady Artemis are going to like that."

"What Nico, you don't think. That Percy and I…come on, I made a vow to Lady Artemis. I'm not going to break that."

"Yeah and Annabeth and I aren't together. So, I can date whoever I want." Said Percy defended.

"Wait, if Percy was surprised to see me and you are not in the elevator; Then who did we saw?" questioned Thalia.

"I just saw, you two. You guys were heading towards Olympus. I thought Luke had a hold on you…"

"That's exactly what I saw. Well… it was you and Thalia."

"And I saw you two."

_RING!_

"Oh sorry, that's me. Probably Chiron wondering; why I hang up on him. Yeah hello…"

She walked away.

"So… how is the underworld?" asked Percy.

"You know… a lot of dead people. Apparently, it's the season to die."

"Really, I hope no campers. We can't lose them."

"No, Mostly homeless people. With the heat and everything."

Luckily, Thalia came back.

She smiled. "All right, I don't what you have been saying to each other. You both look funny. But we can go to camp. I just talked to Chiron. He could help us, maybe."

Percy looked at Thalia. He wasn't dating Annabeth and if you forget the oath, that Thalia had made. He and Thalia…they weren't that different. If you don't count their parents. And Nico made him wondering, would something have happened between Thalia and him, if Zoë hadn't died…

* * *

><p><strong>And what did you thought about it. Was it good? Bad? Let me know through a review.<strong>

**Love and hugs :-)**

**XXcrazygirlxx**


End file.
